


The Trees of Gallifrey

by chrrymochi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, fairytales with a Doctor Who twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrrymochi/pseuds/chrrymochi
Summary: The famed trees of Gallifrey, said to bear leaves of silver that, when exposed to the sun, creates an image of a burning forest. Just how did the planet gain these trees?Based on the fairytale "One Eyes, Two Eyes, Three Eyes".





	The Trees of Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This is my first work that I'll be publishing on here so I'm quite excited. I love fairytales and I also wanted to put a Doctor Who-esque twist to some that give me inspiration so this came about!
> 
> As said in the summary, this is based on "One Eyes, Two Eyes, Three Eyes". If you've read the story, I'm only going to follow the basic plot. Some changes were made to fit the characters and their personalities, so I'm throwing that out in case anyone wants to talk about correctness.

Long before Gallifrey was, well, Gallifrey, it wasn’t much. It was a barren rust-colored planet. There wasn’t much to impress anyone, let alone the ones who lived there.

Among those was a single mother who grew resentful of near everything with the help of time. Her only pride and joy were her children, save for one. Harold, the oldest of the trio, was quite refined. With his dashing good looks and seemingly perfect manners, he rose to the top of his class at the Academy. He was viewed with great fear and respect due to his strength, being known for never backing down from a fight.

Romana, the youngest of the trio, was also the only girl. She excelled in the arts and continually made her mother proud by helping to keep the family afloat to the point of living quite comfortably by selling her work.

That left John, the middle child. He was lanky and with barely a build. He brought great shame to his mother due to his incessant imaginations and daydreams, always rambling on about wanting to explore the stars. He was never truly happy with his life, and this family only made it worse. As a flourishing writer, he didn’t earn much money to help his family. He was also an even bigger shame compared to Harold, what with the difference of their opinions. Harold chose to talk with his fists while John… Well. He had a big gob on him. He was more than happy to just talk things out.

Besides literature, John shined when it came to the sciences. Technology and what the future brought for Gallifrey interested him greatly, but his family was nearly hell-bent on letting things stay as they are. The topic of change was always something to bring the small family to a shouting row, but John persisted. Gallifrey was meant for great things, he could feel it.

Being so different from the rest of his family, John was pushed about for most of his life, acting as a servant of sorts for the rest of the family. Harold’s old clothes were thrown to him, which didn’t work at all since their builds were definitely different, but John had no room to fight it. He also received whatever leftovers his family had after the end of each meal, which didn’t help his thin body much. At the coming of age, the family’s other servant was dismissed to further keep more of their cash, which left John to do little else than do household chores. His only companion was a grey horse to which he dubbed Arthur.

With so little time to do anything else, John had to decrease his studies to only reading out of old textbooks (which he loant from the library) by the flames of his candle at the dead of the night when everything else was all accounted for. Most nights, John sadly leaves his textbooks untouched as his aching body and near-empty belly force him to go on a dreamless sleep.

One such day was so horrible that Harold had a terribly ugly row with John, resulting in a small fist fight that quite soon leaned over to the former’s favor. With a broken nose and a soon darkening bruise on his left eye, John rushed as best as he could to the stables and climbed onto Arthur, then riding his most dearest and only friend out to the fields of gold. It was their favorite hiding spot from when anyone from John’s family was acting more terrible than they already do.

Dismounting his horse, John so much as flopped onto the field. He could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, but refused to let them fall, instead concentrating on something else besides his physical pain. 

After a time of lying down on the fields, John heard a small poof. He tried to crane his neck to see what caused it, which only caught him face to face with a pair of gladiator sandals as gold as the fields. With a start, John jumped and landed on his bum, looking up at the figure beside him. The woman was wearing a long and flowing toga colored a deep violet while fierce eyes that belonged to an even fiercer head of red hair stared back at him. John gulped.

“Who are you?”

The figure smirked. “It’s your lucky day, apparently! You can call me a fairy godmother of sorts. How can I help ya?”

John paused, lifting a hand to touch his tender nose. “Well… some food would be nice? My family’s quite rude and doesn’t give me enough to eat, but that’s probably obvious seeing as that I’m just a bag of skin and bones. Besides that, I don’t remember living a life where I went to bed full, so one experience of that would be quite brilliant, though I don’t know why I’m telling a stranger all of this. It’s like I just feel compelled to, as if I trust you, and that’s weird because I don’t even know your name!”

At that, the figure’s mouth dropped. “You could’ve fooled me with the ‘starving’ bit, your gob’s big enough to stuff mouthfuls of food in it, let alone talk my ears off!” Taking another look at him, the figure gave out a sigh. “You do look like you’re hungry, and the skin and bones was a good description… Anyways! I’m not a stranger, silly, I’m your fairy godmother of sorts. I’ve been keeping watch over you ever since you were only a babe. You can call me the Lady of the Nobles for now.”

John nodded. “Sounds good, miss Lady of the Nobles. Why come now, though?”

“Simple, you need food.” The Lady of the Nobles smirked, then turning to Arthur the horse. “Oh, he looks mighty fine for the job!”

“What job?” John questioned, eyeing his horse warily.

The Lady of the Nobles smiled. “Whenever you’re hungry, just say ‘Arthur my dearest friend, a table with provisions can you send’ and poof! More than enough food you can eat. Why don’t you try it?”

“Alright…” John gulped, turning his head to look at Arthur. “Arthur my dearest friend, a table with provisions can you send.”

Almost immediately after John uttered the last syllable, a beautiful table laid out in front of him. It had a silk cloth draped over the whole thing and a silver set of cutleries right in front of John. The rest of the table was covered with just about everything John had been imagining of eating for the past couple of days, complete with mini cupcakes covered in frosting and edible ball bearings.

With a gentle nudge from the Lady of the Nobles, John began to dig in. He happily ate his fill and when done, set the cutleries down and gave a million thanks to the redhead beside him, who was watching over everything with a soft smile.

“No need to thank me, Johnny boy. I’m just doing my job. Now, if you want it gone, just say ‘Arthur my dearest friend, let this feast come to an end’ and he’ll whisk it all away like it wasn’t even there in the first place. Go on, give it a go!” the Lady of the Nobles quickly urged.

Without hesitation, John then uttered, “Arthur my dearest friend, let this feast come to an end.” To his utter surprise and glee, the table disappeared into thin air. “Oh, that’s truly brilliant.”

“Well, I do my best,” the Lady of the Nobles gushed. “Anyways, you’ll never go hungry again, my dear boy. Just remember the words and you’ll be alright. Now go on home before your family gets angry at ya! Go on, off you get!” she yelled as he scrambled up and mounted Arthur, riding him back home. She smiled, walking in the opposite direction until you couldn’t see her anymore.


End file.
